Remember The Times
by Nefratiri
Summary: Sorry It has taken me so longto write a new chapter but hey its here now! Red and review for me. About the path that both Rick and Evy took to meet eachother.
1. Meet Rick O'Connell

Disclaimer: Christ! MUST WE GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!?!?!?

Author: Whitney AKA Nefratiri or whatever you want to call me. I really don't care.

Summery:  Kind of a Pre Evy and Rick thing. Like from their school years before Hamunaptra. I am just experimenting with this idea right now and I don't know if I will continue with it unless you guys really want me too. Well, Its like a flip story going back and forth between Rick and Evy until they meet. Like why Rick went to the legion in the first place and why Evy wanted to go to Hamunaptra so bad. So tell me what you think and I will finish it. I love writing but I don't like wasting my time. Tell me if I am.

(A/N) Ok I was just assuming (Heaven help us) that Rick and Evy were in their early to mid twenties in TM. So bare with me on the dates

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this to all the people that I love. Shell, Rachel, Jamie, Alanna, Ricky, Ashley, Seletha, Andrew, Almond Joy, Allison, Kelli, Kelsey, Well you know who you are. Thank you guys for always supporting me in everything I do. And putting up with my stupid crap that I pull on a daily basis. And to all my reviewers. I would not be writing if I didn't get such wonderful reviews from you. Even if you say I suck monkey I know what I need to improve. So Thank You and God Bless.

So enough of my bloody rambling and let's get on with this darn fic!

                                                            **_Remember The Times_**

Chapter 1~ Meet Rick O'Connell

~%~Cairo, Egypt 1921~%~

            Seventeen-year-old Rick O'Connell pulled his new 1920 Buford into the garage at the orphanage. He has been here since he was seven years old and his father brought him there. Rick goes to High school at a public school upon request. Since he has lived at the orphanage most of his life, Sister Genevieve, one of the head Nuns was more than happy to oblige. 

After all Rick was practically a son to all of the sisters. Rick worked with all of the younger kids after his high school let out. To the younger ones he was practically a big brother. Rick never knew his real family or if they were even still alive but to him, this was family.

 As He walked through the front entrance of the orphanage Julie, a 3-year-old girl, whom looked up to him, greeted him. He got down on one knee as she ran into his open arms. Julie was always a sickly child and she was mainly all skin and bones. 

She was raised on the street; her mother was a prostitute who was murdered which left Julie on her own. The city found her and brought her in.

 " How's my Julie bean?" Rick said. Julie bean was a nickname for her. He picked her up and carried her into a recreational room they had for the younger kids. She ran over to a set of blocks that she had been playing with and started building again.  

"I misst oo icky" She said. "Why oo haf to go to chool? Oo eave an it sad icky. Tay ere." Rick nodded and moved down on the floor next to her.

"I hate going to school Julie bean but I have to. Plus I always come home don't I? Now come with me to find Sister Genevieve. Maybe we can get a snack or something ok?" Julie nodded and walked out with Rick. 

They figured that since it was about 4 o'clock   that Sister Genevieve would be getting out of the last class that she taught. She taught World History to the intermediate children aside from the routine Sunday school classes. 

Sister Genevieve was an aged lady with long silvery hair always pulled in a bun and in her black headdress. She was a short round lady with strikingly lovely green-blue eyes that never stopped dancing with laughter and happiness. She always seemed to be smiling.

As they walked into her classroom Sister Genevieve stood up to greet them. "Ah Rick my boy, how was school?"

She asked as she bent down to pick up Julie. "It was fine I guess. Boring. I don't see why we need to know so much. What happened to the world being a mystery to everyone? Finding out stuff as we go." Rick sighed

"Well, there is some stuff that we just need to be aware of. Have you chosen a college yet? You re going to college." At that Rick's temper began to flare. "I already told you! I am not going to college. I do not need it. I want to go see the world. Not go sit behind a desk for four more years!" Rick stormed out of the room. Genevieve walked out after him, Julie still in her arms.

She took Julie to the girls' rooms in the farthest wing. There she got Julie to take a short nap before dinner was served in the mess hall. As she walked back to the sanctuary, Father Jacob pulled her into the office to deliver some rather disturbing news.

"Richard's principal just called me Sister. It seems to be that your prized Angel has not been going to school. His truancy has not gone unnoticed and I suggest you talk to him. It seems that he has not let the good lord into his heart. I have every right to take him out of the public school system. I will do just that if need be." Father Jacob crossed his arms over his chest looking down at Sister Genevieve. She simply nodded and walked out. She would definitely talk with Rick after dinner. 

~*~

In his room, Rick lay on his bed. He had over heard the little conversation between the Father and Sister Genevieve. When he was walking around trying to clear his mind. He has come to his decision. So they found out he had been skipping. They were going to pull him. "I am sick of this. It's time I went to find who I am. It's time I start my life" he said to himself. 

Rick O'Connell came to a decision. One that will change his life forever.

TBC…. OK Review please tell me if I should finish this. Next chapter is going to be about Evy. I know this is going to be confusing but if you are intrigued then please tell me. Thank you for reading! Hugs Kisses and Pepperidge farm fishes!


	2. Meet Evelyn Carnahan

Disclaimer and all that lovely stuff are on the first chapter. So yea!

R&R PEEZ!

Chapter 2~~~~ Meet Evelyn Carnahan

            16-Year-old, Evelyn Carnahan walked around aimlessly in the garden of her London home. The Garden seemed like one of the only places she could clear her mind. Her seventeenth birthday was but a few days away and her family was taking her to Egypt. She loved Egypt. More than most everything else. Why was she dreading it so much then? Lately Evy, as her brother Jonathan would call her, had been having these…dreams. Odd ones about her parents and planes. Sometimes it would be just planes and fire replaying over and over and sometimes it would be her parents walking away from her as she screamed after them. In every scene it showed some symbol of Egypt. Whether it is a pyramid or a pharaoh and for some reason a bald guy, She would always wake up I a cold sweat and out of breath. 

She didn't dare tell anyone about this. She figured she was probably just nervous about turning seventeen. Whatever it was it was scaring her. What scared her more is she also keeps seeing this guy. Not a bad looking guy. But still a guy. He would hug her and hold her tight. Then he was gone. He was only there for about a second. He looked rough and built. Like he had worked his entire life. What's more is he looked and sounded…American!

"That's Ridiculous! I would never be with an beastly American!" she said aloud to herself. She always talked to herself. A habit she created when she was younger. 

Maybe tonight she would be able to get her mind off of those bloody dreams. Her friends invited her to a party. Parties were definitely not her biggest things but Grant Richards was going to be there. Not only does she have the biggest crush on him but rumor has it that he has somewhat of a 'thing' for her too!

Evelyn sighed in exasperation. She was losing it over a boy! She isn't being practical. Evy made her way through the intricate garden. Back up to the patio stairs that took her to the French doors. As she turned the knob she could here her brothers music playing in the parlor. She smiled to herself as she walked into the parlor to see Jonathan dancing around like the buffoon she knew and loved.

"Hello my baby sister! Come join me" Jonathan said as he formally extended his hand out to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Jon bowed curtly as she accepted his hand. He twirled her around and started the Waltz. Evelyn giggled as Jonathan stumbled a little. "Smooth one Jonathan. Where are our darling parents?" She said with sarcasm. Lately her parents have been having trouble keeping her in line. "Um…I do believe that they went to the market to get last minute items for our trip. You ok Ole' mum? You look troubled." They stopped their dancing and sat down on the couch. 

Though Jonathan was a sweetheart he did have that brotherly teasing side so she wasn't going to tell him about her dreams because he would just say she is being ridiculous and paranoid. Evelyn sighed. "Oh I am fine, just a little worn down from my walk. I am going to go lay down for a minute." He nodded as she rose to her feet and headed towards the stairs. She realized if she was going to get but tonight to go to Jamie's house. It's not like I am going to a huge party, just a couple of friends and a really sweet guy. That's it, Evelyn thought to herself. She opened her door and walked to her bed. When she went to lie down that American face flashed through her mind. This time it was standing over her crying. It was so real it scared her and she yelped.

Soon the surprised look on her face changed to frustration and she threw a stuffed bear that was on her bead against the wall, which made a light thump against the hard surface. Why did she have to be so weird! As a few small crystal tears zigzagged their way over her flushed cheeks. Was she going crazy? She cried herself to sleep. 

When she woke it was about 8 o'clock. And there was a tray of food next to her bed, which she assumed was Jonathan who brought it to her. Figuring she was ill. Evelyn quietly got dressed and dumped the contents of the plate over the balcony on the lawn so it looked like she ate. She then sat the tray outside in the hall and silently locked her door. Just in case her parents got curious as to why she went to bed so early she stuffed the pillows under her covers and lowered the lights slightly so it look dimmed. Maybe they would just let me be. She thought. They had a key to her room and could easily get into her room but most likely would not invade her privacy. Well, she hop[ed they wouldn't at least

 After Evy was satisfied with her appearance, she very gently and slowly proceeded to climb down the balcony. Being very careful as to not rip her hose on the railings and also not to fall off and wake everyone within a 10-mile radius with her screams. As her feet touched the ground The porch light flashed on.

TBC…. Review please! Thank you very much for reading and I am so sorry it is short but I needed to post something so booya! Here it is!

Whit


	3. Finding A Path

By: Whitney Rachels...er...yea  
  
Remember The Times Chapter 3: Finding a Path  
  
It was almost nine o'clock at night when Rick got Julie to go to sleep. Sister Genevieve came up behind him.  
  
"How was your day son?" She placed her aged small hands on his broadening shoulder. He turned around and hugged the only mother he has ever known. Rick guided them out of the smaller children's rooms and into the open recreational room.  
  
"Oh you know. Same old junk. They talked to us about college today. I was thinking about it but I am not so sure. I don't know how I can just go away and leave you all. But then again I know that I need to get out of here and see what happens. What would you do if you were me Gen?" Rick used the abbreviation that only he was aloud to call her.  
  
They both sat down on barstools at the counter. Rick got up and walked around to the kitchen that the stools faced and reached into the large freezer. Genevieve watched him work around the kitchen. "Rick what does your heart tell you to do? I mean you do deserve to get out of this town and see where God takes you. Very few people can admit that that is what they want. Most are too afraid. I think you should go free. Be it college or just moving."  
  
Rick smiled at her as he pulled out a tub of double mint chocolate ice cream and two oversized spoons. He slid one over the counter to her and she smiled at their similar cravings for the rich dessert. "Hey I think I am going to go run to Jakes house for a bit. I will be back by curfew. Its Friday anyway so Its not like I have an early day tomorrow."  
  
Genevieve nodded and took a bite of ice cream. "Go ahead, be careful and call if you need anything Hun." Rick walked over to her and hugged her tight. He then grabbed his wallet, and keys from the counter and left to go to his friend Jakes house.  
  
*1*2*3*4*5*6*7*8*9*10*  
  
At Jake's house the boys sat in his room and talked about this girl Bethany from school. She had a crush on Rick and Rick didn't mind at all. "Rick do you want to go to her house? I know where she lives! Lets go see her right now!" Jake had only one thing on his mind and it wasn't just visiting her house.  
  
"You are out of your mind. Her dad is the Police Chief. He will slaughter us if he even thought we were going to see her." Rick tried to be the voice of reason but Jake jumped up, grabbed his keys and nonchalantly walked out to the car.  
  
"You are going to get us killed Jake!" Rick whispered harshly. Jake finally talked Rick into driving them to her house and now they were standing in her yard trying to wake her up. Jake threw a light pebble up to what he thought was her window but turned out to be her mothers. After a few moments they threw another pebble. Suddenly there was the loud siren of a police car. Bethany's mom had called the police. More importantly she had called her husband. Sergeant Thompson stepped out of the car with 2 other deputies behind him and ordered the boys to get face down.  
  
Jake panicked and took off running towards the woods. Rick jumped up and followed him, immediately regretting it. A gunshot rang out through the dark night and Rick saw Jake fall to the ground in front of him. He picked up the smaller boy and found a small place to hide from the infuriated police. He heard them yelling something about thieves and possibly dangerous rapists.  
  
"What the hell? Rapists? Oh God they think we were trying to break into their house to rob and rape them?" Rick was shocked that something so innocent at first could take such a wrong turn.  
  
"Jake are you ok? Where did they hit you?" Rick inspected his friend. He gently turned him over on his back and saw a massive crimson splotch on the back of Jake's shirt. "Oh God..." Rick mumbled as he looked at the sickening wound.  
  
"Jake we have to get you to a hospital right now. This is really bad." Rick jumped up and gently picked the thinner boy up and placed him over his shoulder. He stepped out of the wooded area to see his car being surrounded by cops. "Jake I am sorry but I have to run. They will take you to the hospital." Rick panicked and gently laid his friend on the grass before any of the cops saw him.  
  
He then took off into the night silently. He looked back only once to see friend being surrounded by uniformed men. He ran harder. In the silence of the night he heard one single shot ring out. "Oh God, they have killed him..." Rick cried out and ran that much harder.  
  
Rick ran all the way back to the orphanage and saw a police vehicle there. He knew that if they saw him then they would arrest him. These cops have been known for their police brutality record. Rick knew he had to sneak in. He snuck around to the back window that led to his room. He climbed in and threw all of his prized belongings into a rucksack and tiptoed to the smaller children's room.  
  
"I love you Julie. I love you so much. Don't forget me baby." Rick kissed her small cheek as she slept on. He slipped a note to Genevieve and a picture of him under Julie's stuffed teddy bear. Silently Rick was gone, out of the orphanage, out of the town, out of their lives.  
  
"Name please."  
"Richard O'Connell"  
"Age"  
"18 Sir."  
"Welcome to the French Foreign Legion son."  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Yea so I just want to tell everyone that I am so terribly sorry for making you wait so long for this. There is no excuse for my slacking. I suck majorly. I just want to tell you that I appreciate everyone who has encouraged me to pick myself up out of the rut that I was in and finally get my flare back. I have been to hell and now I am fully recovered to be able to write again. Yay! I am so excited and I hope that I will not be long with my chapters on this story. Please give your feedback and your ideas. IM me at My Best Mystake or email me at FLAMEbaby111@aol.com. Title the subject of the emails something like "I read your story" or something like that. Just so I don't think its like porn or some shit. Ok well thank you for reading! 


End file.
